Lizzie's Back!
by AlmostFamous168
Summary: Elizabeth McGuire is a up and coming pop star with everything she could possibly need...except her two best friends. After not seeing Miranda and Gordo in six years, she heads home for Matt's wedding. But one thing has changed...
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. However, I'd love for you to give me a review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Flight 723 from New York to L.A. is leaving in ten minutes. Ten minutes."

Elizabeth McGuire looked up from her bags when she heard the announcement. Ten minutes. In ten minutes she'd be going home. God, she hadn't been there in so long, in over six years. Just a few months before she'd suddenly received a wedding invitation in the mail. Her brother Matt was getting married to the girl of his dreams, Lily Wellington. _I've never even met Lily. I've missed so much. _Although she hadn't seen Matt, her mom, dad, or any old friends in ages, Elizabeth new she had to go. Yes, they had all fought after she told everyone about her decision to move across the country to pursue a singing career after high school, but these were the people who knew her best. They would understand now why she'd chosen not to go to college.

_One, two, three...Okay got my bags, my purse, magazine, soda. Here goes nothing._

Elizabeth approached the gate, gave the man her ticket, and boarded the plane. She put her bags in the overhead storage compartment, took her first class seat, and opened her copy of People. _Ad, ad, ad, something about J.Lo, hmmmm...Ooooo! Life Goes On! I loved that movie!_" 

The page she was reading read: The Up and Coming Director of Life Goes On is Oscar Nominated! Elizabeth's eyes skimmed the page. Suddenly a name popped out at her. David Gordon! _Gordo made a movie?_ As she read Elizabeth discovered that upon receiving his diploma, her old pal Gordo moved to Hollywood. Before he knew it, he was living his dream. _Wow, this is incredible! Why didn't anybody tell me...Well, can't really blame them, I didn't really tell him when I got my record deal..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff!" said the flight attendant. Elizabeth put down her magazine and fastened her belt. She rested her head on the chair and closed her eyes. She had suddenly realized how much she missed everyone. Matt, Dad, Mom, Miranda and Gordo, too. _Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure I ruined everything with Gordo and I when I left._ The truth was Elizabeth and Gordo had been in love back in high school. She tried to explain how badly she needed to follow her dream, but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't go to college. Her parents didn't understand either. Elizabeth had felt so unsupported and frustrated, she'd left with everyone on bad terms. Eventually, her Mom, Dad, and her had straightened things out through letters and phone calls. They'd even come out to New York to visit a few times. It was a different story with Gordo. When she left, she broke his heart and hers. _Maybe, just maybe I can fix this at the wedding._ _I'll get to know Matt and Miranda again, and maybe even tell_ Gordo_ how she felt. I still have feelings for him._

Elizabeth slowly drifted off, wondering what Miranda was up too, and if they'd still be as close as ever after no contact for six years.


	2. Elephants in Your Stomach

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. If I get five reviews (real reviews where you tell me what you liked, why, ect.) I'll put up my next chapters. It's going to have a surprise ending, so keep reading! Here is Ch. 2, it's long, but I hope you like it!

Elizabeth stepped of the plane and took a deep breath of California air. She was home. Whether or not that was a good thing, she wasn't sure. Looking around she spotted a row of benches against the wall, and she took a seat. Out of her purse she took her cell phone and dialed her Mom's number. 

"Ring, ring, ring…Hello?"

"Mom? It's Elizabeth."

"Oh, hi honey! How was your flight?"

"Umm, fine. I slept almost the whole time."

"That's good. Well, I'm so happy you're here! Wait until you see the house! You're Dad has completely redone the backyard! It's a gnome theme! Gnomes are everywhere!"

"Wow…that's…umm… great…"

"Elizabeth, honey, are you nervous?"

"Very."

"O, honey! It'll be fine! I'm sure Gordo and Miranda will be thrilled to see you again! And Lily is dying to meet you! When she found out today that you were The Elizabeth McGuire she was so excited! She's a big fan! It'll be just fine."

"I just can't help thinking everyone is going to still be mad at me."

"You know you're father and I understand why you left. So does Matthew! We aren't mad." 

"I'm talking about Miranda and Gordo."

"O, that reminds me! Miranda called. She's just as excited and nervous as you. Anyway, she's planned a little get together tonight for dinner. Us, Dad, Matt, Lily, Miranda, and Gordo are coming. Consider it a welcome home party."

"Where are we eating?"

"O, maybe you remember it. It's that fancy restaurant in town, Raymond's. You'll have to be there by 6:30."

"Right, I remember, the Italian place. Well, it's 5:30, so I'm not going to have time to go home and change."

"Change in the bathroom, nobody will care."

"O, right. Okay, well I'll see you at Raymond's. Bye, love you, Mom."

"Wait, Elizabeth. Miranda wanted me to tell you that she wants you to sleep over at her place tonight, instead of here. You guys can talk and catch up!"

"I don't even know where she lives."

"A really nice condo in Arlington, just fifteen minutes away. You'll have fun."

"Cool, sounds great! Ok, Mom. I'd better go, see you all soon."

Elizabeth turned off her cell and closed her eyes. Tonight was a big night. What if things at Miranda's condo didn't go well? What if everything was different? What if they fought? Despite all her Mom had told her, butterflies were still fluttering around in her stomach. No, forget butterflies. Try elephants.

__

Well, I guess I better get going! What am I going to wear tonight?

As she got up and collected her bags Elizabeth found herself surrounded by a group of lauging girls.

"Elizabeth McGuire, is that you?"

"Elizabeth, I love your CD. You are so talented!"

"Can you sign my bag?"

"I just know you'll win the Best New Artist Award at the Grammy's!"

"I love you! I want to be you! You are so awesome!"

"Uh…Thanks guys! It's great to meet some more fans!" Elizabeth smiled and started giving out her autograph and taking pictures.

Forty minutes later Elizabeth was in a cab on her way to Raymond's. At the airport she'd changed into a short black dress with little rhinestones all over it. She only had twenty minutes before everyone got there, but was about forty minutes away. On her first day home she'd be late. The cab driver couldn't drive any slower, but in a way that was okay. She wasn't in a rush.

Miranda Sanchez took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving her condo for Raymond's. _I guess I look okay. I wonder how Elizabeth will look. Probably wearing some expensive designer clothes. After all, being so famous, she must be loaded… Ok, stop acting so jealous. Just because she's rich doesn't mean she's happy. I mean, I want her to be happy, I guess… Jeez, why did stuff have to change? …Well, all I can do is welcome her. Maybe things will be just like before... _The bed in her room was made; she'd rented a few good movies, gotten out a couple old yearbooks to look at, and bought some sodas to drink. Everything was ready for the sleepover that would hopefully bring them back together. Miranda took a deep breath, straightened out her red snakeskin dress, and stepped out the door.


	3. Who's Charlie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. If I get five reviews (real reviews where you tell me what you liked, why, ect.) I'll put up my next chapters. Okay, TheRealXenocide I'm not "holding my chapters hostage for reviews" because of low self-esteem. I do it because sometimes people are too lazy to review, and I want reviews so that I can improve. Notice how I encourage people to tell me what they liked/didn't like.

_Where the hell is she?_ Thought Gordo. He was standing at the window of Raymond's, waiting for Elizabeth. Everyone had been waiting for twenty minutes. He was starting to get nervous. _O, she's fine! Must be traffic._ Gordo turned back around and looked at the table in the back where everyone was sitting. Matt and Lily were sitting across from Mrs. and Mr. McGuire, and Miranda was sitting at the other end, talking to Charlie. _God, I hope this works! Well, Miranda said it would. I'm glad Miranda and I have stayed in touch all these years. She's such a good friend! No way I could do this without her help_. Gordo checked his watch again. 6:53. He sighed turned and looked out the window again. His jaw dropped, because getting out of a cab on the street was a woman he barely recognized. She was here. _Ok, calm down. O, God! I'm so not ready for this._

"Lily, look! She's here!" "Matt? Where?" "Over there by the door." "O, Matt! This is so exciting! Come on, I wanna meet her!"

Matt smiled at his eager fiancée. Lily was dying to meet his long lost sister. And so was he. "Okay, let's go." Matt grabbed Lil's hand and got up from the table. Together they walked over to where, Elizabeth was hugging Mom and Dad near the door. Elizabeth hadn't noticed Miranda, Lily, and Matt standing anxiously behind them. Then she looked up from hugging Jo and nervously smiled at them. Jo let go and Elizabeth walked behind them to the small, excited group.

"Matt? Miranda? Is that you? I barely recognized you guys!" Elizabeth let out a giggle and tears came to her eyes. "I missed you!"

Miranda and Matt rushed over at exactly the same time and they all had a big group hug.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad you are back!" smiled Matt as he stepped back. "Me, too. O, Elizabeth! To finally see you again! We have so much to catch up on tonight!" murmured Miranda.

"I can't believe I lasted this long without everyone! How didn't I die of loneliness?" whispered Elizabeth.

" I could ask the same laughed Miranda. She too was crying.

Everyone just smiled at each other for a moment not sure what to say until Lily impatiently tugged Matt's sleeve. 

"O, right. Hey, Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Lily, my fiancée. Lily this is Elizabeth, my sister." Matt said as he introduced Elizabeth to Lily.

"Of course I know who you are! I'm such a big fan! O, to finally meet you…I-I just don't know what to say!" Lily was gushing. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement. She looked stunning in a floor length blue silk skirt and shirt.

"Um…Thank you! It's so nice to meet you to!" Elizabeth said as she tried to free her hand from Lily's strong grip. 

Elizabeth's dad wrapped his arm around her. "We're going to have some fun tonight! Come on, let's sit down…Hey, has anybody seen Gordo?"

Elizabeth sat at the head of the long table, covered in a white linen tablecloth, and dotted with candles. "No where is he, anyway? Did he come?" she asked.

Just then she felt a light tap on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice say "Lizzie?"

__

Lizzie? Nobody's called me that since I decided it sounded immature in my freshmen year. Nobody except…Gordo! 

"GORDO?" Elizabeth exclaimed. She quickly jumped up from her chair and turned to look at her old friend.

"Elizabeth! Great to see you! It's been way to long."

"GORDO! I missed you so much! I saw your movie! I loved it! Have you listened to my CD? I don't know if you noticed, but one of the songs is about you and Mira-." Elizabeth was then interrupted by a not-as-excited-Gordo.

"Lizzie, I've missed you, too. You have no idea how much I've missed my best friend."

__

Friend? Thought Elizabeth.

"Anyway, I'd want you to meet Charlie." Gordo reached behind Lizzie and pulled a beautiful girl with long, wavy black hair and piercing green eyes to his side. "Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend, Charlotte." 

So, what happens next? What will Elizabeth do? What was Gordo really thinking about at the window? Read on!


	4. Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. Disney Channel owns them. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. (Some have not yet been introduced!) Please do not use them in any of your stories.

"Oh. My. God. That was so weird!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she entered Miranda's condo. The walls were painted a beautiful lavender, and the shag carpet was a soft moss green. Directly in front of Elizabeth was the living room with a balcony and view of the parking lot. To her left was a short hallway where she assumed the bathroom and bedrooms were, and to her right was a kitchen with sparkling white linoleum, white cabinets, and peach colored walls.

Elizabeth set down her bags and kicked off her shoes as she looked around. "Your place is amazing. I love it!" She gazed around and plopped down on an overstuffed sofa in the living room. 

"Oh, thanks. I like it, too!" replied Miranda as she plopped down next to her friend. _It's so cool how quickly we've become close again. I feel like we never even lost touch! _"So what's weird?"

"You know, tonight at Raymond's. Gordo."

"He seemed fine. You just aren't used to him being around. It has been six years. He's changed!"

"No kidding. Well…I mean he acted fine, I guess. The weird thing was…umm, how long has he had that girlfriend?"

"Oh, Charlie? About four months, now. But why is that strange? Haven't you had boyfriends?"

"Me? Yeah, of course. But I kinda thought Gordo would always be single." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Forever?"

"Umm…yea. Forever."

"Are you jealous?" Miranda inquired.

"Umm…Miranda, I have something to say. Promise this will stay between us?"

"Of course!" 

"I am jealous."

_Yes!_ _I knew it! _Miranda said to herself.

__

"Really? You still like Gordo?"

"I more than like him, Miranda. I think I still love him." Elizabeth whispered, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You know what?" Miranda asked as she reached over and hugged Elizabeth, "I have this feeling, deep down, that everything is going to work out totally fine. Besides, you are way cuter than Charlie."

Elizabeth laughed and stood up.

"Miranda, even after all this time, you know just what to say! Come on, give me a tour! Then we can get in our PJ's and watch a movie or something."

"Well, I dug up these old yearbooks. We could look at them if you want."

"Ooh, fun! Well, come on then, let's go."

In just a few minutes, the two friends found themselves in their pajama's, at a sleepover, laughing together, just like old times. Except one was a celebrity in love with another celebrity, and one was up to something. 

Okay. Sorry it's so short. Tell me if you think it's too wordy, ok? I'm afraid I'm using too much dialogue. 

__


	5. My girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. Please review! P.S. I'm not "holding chapters hostage for reviews" anymore because I realize that if your story is good, then people will review without you asking them to! Well, here is Chapter 5, hopefully things will really start developing. Anyway, ENJOY!

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Ahhhhh…What do you want?" Gordo moaned as he picked up the phone the next morning. 

"Gordo! It's 10:30! Get up!" replied Elizabeth.

"Okay, one sec!" Gordo set down the phone on his bedside table, snuggled back underr the blankets, and closed his eyes.

"Gordo? Gordo! I know you can hear me! Gordo, wake up!" Elizabeth was yelling into the receiver of Miranda's bright blue phone.

Gordo gave up. _This girl just won't give up! We've only been talking again for less than 24 hours and she's already giving me wake up calls? "_Okay, I'm back. Good morning Lizzie… I can call you that, right? I've noticed nobody else does."

Elizabeth felt a warm blush creeping up her cheeks. "No, t-that's okay…But why are you still asleep? You never sleep in!"

Well, what could he say? It was true he never slept in. Except when he was up all night thinking about…stuff. Gordo got out of his bed and kicked at the blankets bundled around his feet. He stretched and looked around his hotel room. How was he supposed to respond?

"Umm…I couldn't fall asleep last night. I had a lot on my mind." 

"Really? So did I. But I just gave up and got out of bed…Anyway, Miranda and I were wondering if you wanted to go miniature golfing with us at Mystery Mountain? Like old times, ya know?" Elizabeth said slowly, remembering the time she fell in the waterfall and Gordo jumped in after her…that was so funny. She started giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Gordo asked.

"I was just thinking of thast time in high school I fell down the waterfall when reaching for my ball. You jumped in because you thought I was going to drown. But I had to save you!" Elizabeth laughed.

Gordo smiled "Well, anything for my girl…I mean my great pal." _What was that? Careful there Gordon! _"Umm…anyway, that sounds fine. Can I talk to Miranda?" Now he was blushing.

"Sure, bye. Miranda, phones for you!" _Did he say "my girl"? He did! It must have just slipped. Maybe he thought he was talking to Charlie…Or maybe not…_Elizabeth said to herself as she passed the phone to Miranda and went to the kitchen for a yogurt.

"Miranda? Help. I just called Lizzie 'my girl'! It just slipped!" Gordo was freaking out.

"Hey Gordo? Chill, will you? First of all it probably made her day, second I really doubt Carlotte would care." Miranda said with a smile.

"Okay, I guess. But I can't keep saying things like that."

"Yea, you're right, but this will be over soon. Just bite your tongue until then."

"I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey, Miranda? I almost forgot! What time should I meet you at the mini golf place?"

"Noon? And be sure to bring Charlie, okay?"

"Fine. See you then, Miranda!"


	6. A Little Note From Me

Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell everybody some important stuff, so I'm writing an Author's Note. I could put this all in my profile, but it wouldn't reach as many people. Second, I need to update so I can get my story to the top of the list (and the next chapter isn't ready yet!)! 

Anyway, please review my story! The more positive reviews I receive, the more motivated I'll be to continue. I'm so not getting enough! I don't want to sound selfish, BUT I WANT MORE!!!

Oh, one more thing. Lately people have been really figuring out what's really going on with Gordo, Charlie, and Miranda. That's really cool, but please don't post what you think the ending will be on the reviews! A few people had the ending exactly and put it on reviews. Luckily, it was anonymous, so I deleted it. I don't want everybody to know the ending before I write it! It won't be a surprise then! Surprise endings are the best, so don't ruin it!

If you want to tell me what you think the end will be, or want to ask me something, IM me. My IM is on my profile. 

I can't wait to continue the story and hear from you guys! Well, thanks, bye!

Peace Out! **: **P

AlmostFamous16


	7. War

Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories.

The sun was shining, it was perfectly warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A perfect day to go mini-golfing. Lizzie and Miranda had just pulled into the parking lot of Mystery Mountain in Miranda's red Ford Taurus. 

Mystery Mountain didn't only have mini-golf, but a little pizza place and arcade as well. The huge "mountain" had a purple waterfall running down the middle and a winding path going around it. Each hole had a different theme like fairies, gnomes (Mr. McGuires favorite) and elves. Behind the mountain was the building that held the pizza place and arcade. 

"Wow! Just like I remembered it!" Elizabeth laughed as she got out of the drivers seat. "By the way thanks for letting me drive."

"Oh, sure. No prob." Miranda smiled as they walked across the parking lot to the entrance. 

A short man in a blue wizard robe and tall hat was standing inside the small wooden booth where balls and clubs. 

"Hey girls! Welcome to Mystery Mountain Miniature Golf!" he yelled "Wait a second," he paused "Miranda? Is that you? And it can't be! THE Elizabeth McGuire?"

"Dan!" the girls yelled as they ran toward him. 

" Well, jeez! It's about time you came back to see me! This doesn't have anything to do with the waterfall incident, does it?" Dan joked as he came out from behind the booth.

"No, Elizabeth came back for Matt's wedding! We're meeting Gordo here." Miranda told him. "Where is he anyway?" she wondered. 

"The little guys getting hitched?"

"Well, he isn't little anymore! He's twenty-two!" Elizabeth said.

"Wow! You guys have gotten so old! Anyway, I'll treat you guys to a free game," said Dan.

"Thanks, Dan!" Miranda said gratefully.

"Hey!" exclaimed Elizabeth "There's Gordo…wait…that isn't Charlie?" All the excitement drained out of her voice.

"Uh-oh, I better get back to work, here comes a crowd of customers…See ya!" Dan said as he walked back to his little booth.

Only Miranda said goodbye, Elizabeth was too busy staring at Gordo and Charlie coming across the lot. Charlotte was wearing tight hip-huggers and an even tighter white tank top that showed off her tan perfectly. Her hair was scooped up in a messy bun on top of her head, and her make-up was perfect. Elizabeth's eyes drifted over to Gordo and she realized they were holding hands.

Gordo was staring into Charlie's eyes. She said something, he smiled and replied, then leaned over and kissed her. In the middle of the parking lot.

Elizabeth felt a burning sadness in her chest. Gordo didn't love her anymore. It was all clear now. Suddenly the hurt turned to anger and spread through her body. 

__

That's it! She can't do that! She can't take Gordo away! He's mine. I came back for him. And I'm not just going to give up because of her…This is war!


	8. The Kiss

Hey, whoever was mad because I wouldn't give out my email, it's only because I don't want crazy people like you emailing me. Anyway, thanks to all of you who gave good, normal reviews (not rants about AOL going to hell). Well, here's the next chapter! I was so excited while writing it! I didn't know what to do for this one but the thought just hit me yesterday. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

`"I'm going to the restroom," Elizabeth said to Miranda through gritted teeth.

"Well, Gordo and Charlie are coming over…do you want us to wait for you?" Miranda asked. _Elizabeth sounded very uptight. Just a moment ago she'd been completely normal and happy. Unless…yep. Charlie just being within twenty feet of Elizabeth rubs her the wrong way. It's that evil green eyed monster… envy. _

"Don't bother!" Elizabeth marched down the winding gray sidewalk to the arcade. She knew there was a woman's bathroom in the back. The wheels in her head were turning as she entered the noisy building. She was so deep in thought she barely heard the beeps, rings, and buzzes of the many games. By the time she shoved open the heavy swinging door leading to the yellow tiled bathroom, Elizabeth had a plan. Facing the wide mirror above the three sinks, she pulled her small black purse/backpack off her back. 

_If this is a war, this is my ammo._ Elizabeth thought to herself as she pulled makeup and a hairbrush out of the bag. Luckily nobody else was in the room, so she could work in peace.

Elizabeth McGuire had decided to rely on her Uncle Luke's motto: Don't get mad, get even. She was a famous singer! And who was this Charlotte Fetters? Nobody. At least not to her, and soon not to Gordo. Elizabeth was determined to look so stunning that it would make Charlie look like some homely orphan. Usually Elizabeth was a modest person. She didn't think of herself as a "famous celebrity". When she could, she went without makeup, like so far today. But she knew the secret to having somebody like you (or even love you!) was to have confidence, and being beautiful would help.

First Elizabeth used black eyeliner to circle her eyes and give them a smoky look. Then she spread a bit of silver glitter gel over each lid. A little concealer and blush went on next. Finally, she slid a tube of shiny pink lipstick over her mouth. 

__

Next is my hair and clothes. After undoing her boring ponytail, Elizabeth combed her blond hair down straight. Now what to do about the black shirt with quarter length sleeves she'd worn? _Aha…scissors!_ She grabbed a pair of tiny scissors from the pocket of her purse and quickly cut the sleeves off. It was now a tank top with small strings hanging from where the sleeves had been cut off. The result was wild, but good wild. This was how she usually looked for photo shoots, not mini-golfing. 

Elizabeth was far from disappointed, though. _I'm a knockout! _She thought while smoothing the front of her favorite whisker-wash flare jeans. Gordo would definitely think so, too.

Gordo was already on his third shot of the third hole when Elizabeth finally emerged from the bathroom. He was a little rusty at mini-golf, and Charlie was teasing all the time. 

"Come on Gordo! Any day now!" Charlie giggled. She was winning, of course. She was perfect. Charlotte Fetters was pretty, smart, and athletic. Everything a guy could want. 

"Hold on! I'm calculating the exact angle I should hit the ball!" Gordo joked. He swung, and the missed the "elves burrow" by an inch. Again.

Gordo straitened out his red plaid shirt and turned to look back at Miranda and Charlie, ready for more teasing. Instead he saw Elizabeth, walking up the path to them. His jaw dropped. In a word, she looked hot. _Whoa, don't drool on yourself!_ He thought and quickly shut his mouth.

"What did you do to your clothes? And what's with all the makeup?" Miranda whispered.

"Later, Miranda." Elizabeth whispered back. Then she sat down on the wooden bench and crossed her legs. _By the look on Gordo's face, I'm winning this battle _she said to herself. 

It was Miranda's turn to take a swing. 

"Hey, Charlie. Show me how to hit the ball like you do!" Miranda asked. "Sure thing!" Charlie said as she rushed over to help Miranda.

__

Anything for attention! thought Elizabeth

Gordo walked over to the bench to sit next to Elizabeth. 

"Hey, Lizzie." He murmured.

"Hey, Gordo." Elizabeth was already blushing. Gordo smiled one of his flirty little smiles and said, "Have I told you how much I've missed you lately?"

"No. Exactly how much did you miss me?" Lizzie flirted back. She scooted down the bench closer to him.

"You have no idea. I could tell you, but we'd be here a while." Gordo laughed. 

"Ditto." Elizabeth looked around. This moment was almost perfect. They were sitting under the shade of a tall palmetto next to beautiful exotic flowers. In front of them was edge of the waterfall. The exact spot where years ago she'd slipped on a wet rock when reaching for a ball and fallen over the rope into the purple falls. She didn't get hurt because the water at the bottom was so deep. However, Gordo was stupid enough to jump in after her, and he almost drowned. He had been so worried Elizabeth had hurt herself he forgot he couldn't swim. 

In fact, Charlie was bending over, reaching for Miranda's ball by the falls at that exact moment. 

Elizabeth felt Gordo's hand touch her face and turn it so she was looking into his big brown eyes. He didn't say a thing, and neither did she, they just looked at each other, with Gordo's hand on Elizabeth's face.

Suddenly, Charlie let out a terrified yelp as she fell over the rope into the big purple waterfall. Miranda rushed over, but Gordo didn't even notice.

He was too busy kissing Elizabeth.


	9. Player

Hey, thanks for the great reviews! Well, the ones that were reviews, anyway. Well, this story is getting so good (at least in _my_ opinion) I am bursting with ideas! Here's Ch.9!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. However, I'd love for you to give me a review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That…JERK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? He is lucky his girlfriend didn't see him kissing me! No, she was to busy falling off a cliff! Not that he cared!"

Elizabeth was riding in the passenger seat of Miranda's car. After Charlotte fell in, Gordo decided to drive her home. Elizabeth was so angry she and Miranda decided to leave, too. They were on their way back to the condo, where Elizabeth could collect her things. She was going to stay at home because she still hadn't seen it in six years. 

"Gordo didn't even realize what had happened until he heard all the shouts of people who were watching. I had to pull him off me!" Elizabeth was ranting on and on about the kiss.

"Elizabeth, that's not true! You didn't have to pull him off you! Besides, you didn't figure out what was going on until he did." Miranda said rationally while turning into Palmetto Breeze, her condo community. 

"At least I'm not a player! He has a GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud! A spotlight hungry girlfriend who'll do anything for attention!" Elizabeth 's makeup was mostly rubbed off, and her hair was back in the usual ponytail.

"And what does that make you? You were trying to flirt with him! That's why you put on all that makeup! And cut up your shirt!" Now Miranda was yelling, too. 

"WHAT? Are you on his side or mine?" Elizabeth glared at Miranda.

"Look," said Miranda, lowering her voice. "I'm just saying you kissed him, too, okay? You are just as much at fault. Stop being so hypocritical!"

"You are on his side! Tell me this, Miranda. How does looking pretty mean I've done something wrong? He's the one with somebody. Not me."

"Whatever. I just think you should give him another chance. He obviously likes you. So why do you hate Charlotte so much? She's a sweet person…if you gave her the chance! " Miranda said while pulling into her parking space.

"Gordo was kissing Charlie less than fifteen minutes before swapping spit with me. He only kissed me because he liked how I looked." Elizabeth retorted while stepping out of the car. "And Charlotte is as phony as that faux fur coat you're wearing."

Miranda got out and stood facing Elizabeth on the sidewalk. 

"Maybe Gordo was only waiting for the perfect moment to show you how he felt." Miranda said. 

"Yea. And he just felt like kissing as many people he could." Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice. She wiped a single tear from her eye. "This hurts, Miranda. As much as I wanted that kiss, I can't lie to myself. He doesn't feel the same way. He didn't kiss me because he loves me, he kissed me because he's slime." 

Miranda walked over and gave her a hug. "Just don't be too sure." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry again!" Gordo yelled as Charlie got out of his car and walked up to her front door. She turned and waved before disappearing inside.

He was apologizing for the fall, not the kiss. She hadn't seen the kiss. 

__

What was with Elizabeth, today? First she was all dressed up for no reason. Then after the kiss, she got all weird! I guess she didn't like it. She didn't even say goodbye. And she wasn't worried about Charlotte at all.

Gordo had no idea what was going on. He felt so mixed up. He didn't even know where he stood on this whole thing. 

_That was such a mistake. Why am I even doing this? Why can't I just come clean and tell the truth? I barely know what the truth is anymore!_

As confused as Gordo was, he knew one thing. He needed to talk to Miranda.


	10. Angry

Hey, thank you for your love and support!!! : ) Everybody IMing me is awesome! Here's chapter 10!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Matt McGuire, Lanny, David Gordon, or Miranda Sanchez. I do own Lily Wellington, Charlie Fetters, and Donald Langton. Please do not use them in any of your stories. However, I'd love for you to give me a review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At seven that night Mrs. McGuire and Elizabeth were washing dishes in the kitchen. It had been Elizabeth's first dinner at home in six years, so Jo had made it a very special meal. It had taken her and Sam most of the day to prepare Elizabeth's favorite foods. A big juicy ham, stuffing, clam chowder, taco salad, curly fries, and a delicious cherry pie for dessert. It was an interesting combination, but nobody cared. Now Sam and Matt were starting a fire and popping popcorn while the girls washed the dishes. When they finished, everyone would sit in the living room to watch a movie, eat popcorn, and drink soda.

"You know, it's a shame Lily didn't come," Elizabeth told Matt as he passed through the kitchen holding a big bowl of buttery popcorn.

"Oh, she's out with some friends for dinner tonight." Matt shrugged and set the bowl on the island. "Besides, I like the fact it's just us, we won't be doing this much after the wedding." Matt popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Jo turned from the sink, dried her hands on a towel, and gave Elizabeth a hug. "Aww…my babies are growing up." She said sadly. 

"How terrible!" Matt made a face as he mocked her. Then he shoved a handful of popcorn in his face. The bowl was almost empty. 

"Hey!" cried Elizabeth "Gimme some of that!" She pulled herself out of Jo's arms and chased Matt into the living room. Jo heard a crash, a yell, and the sound of breaking glass. 

__

And maybe it's a good thing. Jo thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A half hour later, the glass pieces of Sam's gnome lamp and Jo's glass bowl in the living room had been picked up, and the family of four was settled in the living room. Elizabeth had finally changed out of her ripped-up shirt into some red dorm pants and a concert T-shirt. Jo was on the couch with Matt, Elizabeth was curled up in the La Z Boy, and Sam was looking for the DVD. Just a few hours ago, Elizabeth had been crying in Miranda's arms, but now things didn't seem so awful. In fact, being here with the family was a blast.

_They are so great! They can always make me feel better. Why did I ever leave?_

Sam had found the DVD and picked the remote up off the coffee table to turn the TV on. It was the news. The anchorwoman was one of those in her early forties who still thought she was twenty-five. The make-up was way overdone, and the clothes were way too tight. She smiled and said, "In entertainment news, Elizabeth McGuire's new CD 'California Girl' is flying up the charts. She is quickly becoming the most popular pop singer in the U.S."

__

Oh, yea. That's why.

"Wow. I keep forgetting what you do for a living!" Matt laughed. Elizabeth turned and smiled at him. So did she.

"So what's the movie?" asked Matt. 

"Life Goes On." Said Sam as he tried to work the DVD "I thought it'd be cool to see something Gordo directed."

" Ahhhhhhh….No! Not Gordo, not now!" Elizabeth moaned as she turned over and buried her head in a pillow.

"Honey? What's wrong?" asked Jo in that concerned-mother tone. Sam turned off the TV and told her they didn't have to watch it, he just thought it would be fun.

Elizabeth sat up and tried to reclaim dignity. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and straightened out the pillows.

"I-It's fine," she stuttered "I-I-me and Gordo…umm…"

"What happened today, sweetie?" said Jo as she turned on the small light on the side table. "Did you have a fight?"

Elizabeth looked into her mother's worried eyes and couldn't help spilling everything. How she still loved him, how much she loathed Charlie, the shirt, the kiss, and Charlotte's fall. She was still angry, of course, but she felt so much better letting it out.

"You know," Said Matt "Gordo has been acting like a jerk, but maybe Miranda's right. Don't hold it against him. You two have a great friendship."

"Elizabeth, Matt's right. Maybe you are just meant to be friends. Nothing more." Said Sam slowly. He was still holding the DVD in his hands.

"Hon, just give it some time. Things will work out. They always do." Jo smiled at Elizabeth. It felt like she was talking to eighth grade Lizzie again. 

__

I don't know if I'm ready to forgive and forget. I don't even know if we should just be friends. All I know is, I want to rip out Gordo's guts and step on them.


End file.
